


The Safest Place

by graysonsen



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma can't stop thinking about it. Set after Emma points out Bradley to Norma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safest Place

Norma lies awake, replaying the images over and over and over in her mind. The girl at the yoga class, the girl Norman has eyes for.

_Eyes_ , Norma thinks. She sees him, now, staring at women when they're out together, the way his gaze will rake up and down their bodies, curiosity with the faintest hint of something predatory.

How can he help himself, the poor boy? With the way these women dress, the way they show themselves.

(Only when it's necessary, Norma knows. Sometimes, when things are going awry, a little cleavage, a little leg, some breathless laughter, a hand on a thigh in a parked car. 

Sometimes more. 

She shivers, pushes the thoughts from her mind.

Only when there's no other way.)

The girl… _Bradley_ , Norma remembers, the sight of her through the window. The outline of her, every curve and swell highlighted, on display for all to see. She'd arched her back as she'd stretched, bitten down on her bottom lip.

It was _obscene_ , Norma thinks, it was disgusting. Heat rises within her, indignation that Norman is subjected to such trials. He's such a good boy, trying so hard to do his best, but when he's surrounded by blatant temptation, well.

However much she loves Norman, he is, after all, still only a man, with a man's weaknesses.

Norma could show Bradley, Norma could teach her. Kindly, at first, because perhaps this girl doesn't simply understand the effect she has on men, doesn't know her own power.

Norma would wait until Norman wasn't home, invite Bradley over. They'd go up to Norma's bedroom and Norma would show her some of her own clothes. Perhaps Bradley could try something on: a floral dress, a skirt. They wouldn't fit her, of course, but she could get some idea.

Norma could make her understand, that men are what they are and it's not _safe_ to be a girl in this world.

All Norma has ever wanted is to be safe.

But perhaps Bradley already knows such things. Perhaps she'd stand in Norma's bedroom, watching her with unreadable, cat-like eyes. She'd be in her underwear, having taken off Norma's dress and she'd stand there, unashamed. 

"You don't have to do this," Norma would whisper as Bradley leads her across the room, backing up against the wall and pulling Norma in until their bodies are pressed together and all Norma can hear are her own helpless breaths, loud as the ocean inside her head.

"I want to," Bradley says, and she places her hands gently either side of Norma's face, leaning in. Her lips are so soft Norma has to whine at the feel of it; no hard edges, nothing to scrape or scratch or cut, only smooth, unmarked skin.

"It's okay," Bradley says. She lifts one leg, bending it to wrap around Norma's body, and moves her hips up enough that Norma can feel the heat of her, and she gasps, closing her eyes. 

Norma lies in bed. She listens, but the house is quiet, and she slips her hand up under her nightgown.


End file.
